


The Bench [ART]

by smallepsilon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallepsilon/pseuds/smallepsilon
Summary: Emma and Regina sitting on a bench





	The Bench [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixwitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487413) by [trixwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixwitch/pseuds/trixwitch). 

Watercolor and colored pencils on mixed media paper.


End file.
